


So Much To Discover (Don't Stop Me Now)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Dirty Talk, Eggsy is a Little Shit, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Eggsy’s had sex before. Not loads, of course, but he has had sex. With different people; different genders, different nationalities, even different royal statuses. All that being said...he’s never actually had a cock up his ass before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this for the fruitless hope I could fill the kink list the prompt came from...obviously that didn't work, so here! Have some unrepentant porn! I hope you enjoy <3

Eggsy’s had sex before. Not loads, of course, but he has had sex. With different people; different genders, different nationalities, even different royal statuses. All that being said...he’s never actually had a cock up his ass before.

Chock it up to Dean’s boundless homophobia sneaking in ideas despite his best attempts to drown them out with common sense and rationality.

Which is why, when Harry urges him onto his stomach with _achingly_ gentle hands, and trails the barest hint of calloused fingertips over the curve of his ass….Eggsy goes soft. And not the sort of “oh, there’s a lull in the action” soft that happens when he has to fast forward through the boring bits of porn.

Completely and utterly flaccid.

And Harry’s fucking _Harry_ and not only is he a goddamn spy with spy-like observational skills, he’s the nicest gentleman Eggsy’s ever met.

“Eggsy?” It’s a soft question, his name in place of a more embarrassing query, and Eggsy buries his face in the pillow with a groan.

“Jus’ shove it in, fuckin’ forget about it.”

Harry clicks his tongue in annoyance and comes down across his back, hot skin against his, one hand propping him up so he’s not completely crushing him. The other trails up his side to curl in his hair and gently ease his face out of the freshly laundered pillowcase. Eggsy knows his cheeks are burning, can feel the vast difference between them and the cool touch of Harry’s mouth when he presses a gentle kiss to one.

“Eggsy, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Never done this before.” He mumbles, weak in the face of Harry’s concerned brow and downturned mouth, closing his eyes before he can see the expression change.

“Been with another man?”

“Had a cock up me.” Eggsy grits out, almost wishing Merlin would call them with some sort of apocalyptic emergency to stop this whole goddamn thing and what does _that_ say about how willing he is to talk about things?

“Oh, sweetness,” Harry breathes, nuzzling against his ear, and Eggsy nearly groans at the way it sends a rush down that has him thickening up again.

Thank fucking god.

“I ain’t lilly-white.” Eggsy feels the need to point out, which doesn’t seem to bother Harry at all as he kisses his way down his shoulder and back. “I been with people before just...not like that.”

“Then this is a greater gift than I expected.” Harry returns smoothly, unruffled and so damn _calm_ Eggsy almost hates him for a second.

“Can’t we jus’ forget I said anything ‘bout it and get on?” Eggsy groans into the pillow as the kisses dip lower, over the divots in his lower back and the curve of his ass.

“Oh, no, that’s hardly befitting this wonderful present.” Harry murmurs, hands gently squeezing the flesh of ass right before Eggsy yelps at the feel of hot breath against the center of his body.

His cock, the fucking traitor, seems to be back with the program at the exact wrong time, throbbing between his thighs. Eggsy arches back, body refusing to respond to his desperate thoughts of running and hiding, knees pushing under him and up so he’s even _more_ exposed.

“I can’t wait to see how you shake apart under my tongue.” Harry says wistfully, like this is doing something for him too, and Eggsy thinks idly about putting a mirror in the headboard to even the damn score just a bit.

All thoughts, however idle or not, fly out of his head the second Harry leans down and licks a slow stripe over his hole. He can’t help the moan that escapes, or the way his thighs tense and release until they’re shaking, as Harry continues. He feels sloppy wet, especially when Harry gets less controlled with it, eating him out in the messy perfect way he’s always imagined.

Because this? This ain’t familiar ground neither.

Leave it to Harry to drag him into _everything_ he feels he ought to know about.

The pillow is uncomfortably dry in his mouth when he bites down into it, whining and pushing back into the pressure of Harry’s tongue and the heat of his mouth. Eggsy forgets about it quick enough, though, when there’s the barest hint of hesitation and then Harry’s tongue is sliding _in_.

“Oh, _fuck_ , ‘Arry.” Eggsy slurs around what’s in his mouth, shuddering from head to toe, hips bucking in a desperate attempt to get contact to his cock. “Fuck, yeah, that’s...that’s so good.”

“Pleased you approve.” Harry mumbles, the brush of a fingertip circling where it’s slick and blood hot before sinking in.

Even the sudden pressure isn’t enough to throw Eggsy off and he curves his back just a bit more, pushing up like a slut into the penetration. Harry chuckles, loving bemusement thick in his tone, as the finger slowly stretching him slides out and another joins it on the next gentle thrust.

Eggsy pants, body stretched between “too much” and “more, fuck, please”, wincing at the stretch. He can tell Harry’s being gentle, being slower than he’s probably used to, and the thought of him denying himself for Eggsy’s sake makes his stomach go hot and cold in equal measure. But there’s something more now, something clenching tight in his stomach, oddly familiar despite the decidedly _unfamiliar_ situation.

“Alright, darling?”

“M-More?” It slips out as a questions, like even Eggsy isn’t sure he wants it, but he clears his throat and tries again when it doesn’t elicit a response. “More. Please, Harry, I want more.”

“You’re hardly ready to be taken, not yet. But I suppose--” There’s the quick swipe of a tongue and then the unmistakable pressure of another finger sliding in slowly.

Eggsy grips down, white-knuckling the sheets as everything goes bright hot and too much for a split second. He breathes through it, tucking his tongue up behind his teeth, calling back to old torture resistance methods. It _is_ torture, in a way, his body fighting an intruder and his brain, washed with dopamine, practically begging for more still.

“Fuckin’ mad, this is.” He mutters out in frustration, before biting back a groan when Harry’s clever fingers _twist_ inside him.

“I happen to think this is quite wonderful.” Harry responds, nipping gently at the curve of Eggsy’s arse, soothing the slight sting with his tongue.

“You ain’t the one turnin’ into a bowlin’ ball, tho.” Eggsy argues, smirking at Harry’s soft laughter from behind him.

“Charming as ever. Would you prefer I turn you into something else?”

“Like a sheath?” Eggsy’s cheek is met with another nip, this time one that isn’t soothed, before Harry’s quick fingers press on something inside that makes him stop breathing.

“More like _mine_.” There’s a danger in those words, but the sort of danger Eggsy’s always found achingly attractive. “Would you like that, Eggsy? Like me to make you mine, take something no one else has?”

“Please.” His voice is small and he doesn’t bother repeating it, knowing Harry’s heard well and clear by the groan.

“This will be a bit uncomfortable at first.” Harry explains, fingers sliding out as he fumbles with something on the bedside table.

And no--Eggsy ain’t gonna lift his head out the pillow to see what just got knocked over in Harry’s scramble. Though it does make him flush warmly that he’s got Harry so thrown that he’s losing his precision. 

“Ain’t worried about uncomfortable.” Because between his cock that’s almost dripping and the shocking sense of emptiness in his arse, uncomfortable is now his way of life.  

“Do tell me if it becomes unbearable. This is supposed to be an act that is savored, not suffered through.” There’s blunt pressure at his hole along with the words and Eggsy can’t help the way his shoulders crawl up ‘round his ears in response.

He nods though, and then Harry’s pressing forwards and _in_ and...fuckin’ hell.

Eggsy doesn’t particularly enjoy reminders of why he doesn’t do some shite, but damn if he doesn’t occasionally get them. Because it fucking _burns_ , nothing unbearable, but such an odd burning in such an odd spot that everything immediately goes on lockdown. Even his lungs, apparently, because as Harry pushes in just a bit more he finds he can barely get a damn breath in.

Then...well, it don’t get _better_ , because it’s still fucking weird...but it gets less shit, that’s for sure.

Because Harry draws back, pulls out just a bit before pushing back in and oh, Eggsy likes that bit. Likes it enough to moan, pushing his arse up and back like a slag in a porno.

“Ah, starting to savor it?”

“Felt good. Felt like...damn, I dunno. But it felt good.” He explains mindlessly, Harry’s soft laugh the only response he gets.

He loses the next couple of minutes to cursing and sweat, Harry pushing in just a bit further each thrust, the drag back just as delicious as it was the first time. By the time he feels Harry’s hips press against his arse, Eggsy’s nearly completely gone, moaning and drooling into the pillow.

“I do say, I never expected you would be so...responsive.” Harry murmurs, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck, changing the angle and dragging up yet another whine.

“Shut up ‘n fuck me.” Eggsy slurs, Harry outright laughing into the sweaty skin between his shoulderblades before pressing a kiss there too.

“As you wish.”

He’s a bit embarrassed later at how fast he comes. But it’s hardly Eggsy’s fault when Harry manipulates him, pulling out achingly slowly while rubbing his thumb over the tip of Eggsy’s cock. Six or seven times of that has Eggsy biting into sodden pillow and trying not to sob as his whole body shakes and falls apart under Harry’s careful ministrations. Harry doesn’t push it--stupid gentleman that he is--pulling out to work his cock and spill over the curve of his arse. He pants praise while he does it, calling Eggsy perfect and sweet and everything he ever wanted.

“Next time, I want you to keep fuckin’ me.” Eggsy murmurs as Harry carefully wipes him clean before pulling him out of the wet spot and into his arms.

“Oh, so there will be a next time? Not a one off experience?” Harry’s eyes glint with playfulness when Eggsy shoves up to glare at him.

“I ain’t gonna sit here and call you a right shagger, if that’s what you’re aimin’ for.”

“Satisfactory would be plenty praise, I should think?”

Eggsy doesn’t feel bad at all about smacking Harry in the face with his saliva stained pillow for that one.

But he does kiss it better afterwards, so there’s that.


End file.
